Saturday Detention Shakeup
by snoozin81
Summary: Jay ends up in detention with Ellie instead of Sean.


Whoever decided it was a good idea to force teenagers out of bed before noon on a Saturday had to be smoking some really good s**t. I pulled my car into the parking lot, taking one of the teacher's spots. I figured it being Saturday I had every right to park there. Who am I kidding? I would have parked there even if it wasn't a Saturday. I turned down the loud rock music blasting from my stolen speaker as I stared up at Degrassi Community School.

I should have been used to Saturday detention. I'd spent the majority of the school year serving it. Today, however, was different. Today, I didn't deserve to be sitting in the stuffy cafeteria with a bunch of losers whose only crimes were skipping second period algebra. Today I should have been making out with Alex, or partying with the crew. Today I should have been anywhere but stuck in detention.

Cameron's ex-girlfriend had become a real pain in the a**. I was growing increasingly tired of her sticking her pert little nose in my business. Did she really think I was stupid enough to leave the school's DVD player in my car while I was on school property? Come on, I might not be the brightest student at Degrassi but I wasn't a complete idiot. I'd had about all I could take of Little Miss Save the World.

I shut the car off, knowing that if I continued to sit around and think about it I'd probably end up punching the car window. I couldn't afford to fix a broken window with five hundred dollars worth of fines hanging over my head. Thanks to the little search Nature Freak had initiated the cops had found all the little illegal modifications Sean and I had been doing. It was another reason the thought of Greenpeace pissed me off so much. I'd gotten a two-hour lecture from my mom about not being able to afford to throw away money like that and if it happened again she was taking the car away.

I climbed out, grabbing my cell phone and bookbag before shutting and locking the door. I checked my phone for any messages, but it was way too early for anyone I knew to be calling. With a final look at my watch, I pushed myself forward towards the front doors of Degrassi. The hallways were empty, causing a loud echo as I ran my hand along the row of lockers. The heavy locks thumped as they hit the metal lockers, sounding remotely like a gun firing. I scoffed at the thought. Like any of the losers at this school would ever have the balls to bring a gun to school.

I pushed through the swinging doors that led into the cafeteria. I scanned the small crowd quickly and it was worse then I thought. Toby Isaacs, the biggest geek in grade nine. I couldn't imagine what he'd done to wind up in detention. Hazel Aden, Paige's lap dog, probably cussed when she broke a nail in gym class. Jimmy Brooks, the basketball star. Sporto probably got caught walking the dog after practice. Then there was the fiery redhead that hung out with the homo. What was her name? Oh yeah, Ellie Nash. She was dressed down from her normal gothic extreme look, and to tell you the truth she didn't look half bad. I shook the thought from my mind as I sat down in the very back. With one more look at the group, I realized I was about to be board out of my mind. How was it possible that my entire crew had managed to avoid detention this week, except for me?

Raditch walked in wearing a suit that should have been thrown away about a decade ago. It took everything I had not to blatantly laugh at him. He looked ridiculous. He stood in the front of our pathetic little group trying to flex his authority. Did he really think he was running this show?

"Welcome to my detention." Raditch started, emphasizing the word 'my'. I scanned the group for reactions. My eyes landed on the redhead that with a roll of her eyes rested her chin on top of her folded hands.

I sighed, slinking down even further into my chair as Raditch continued his speech, "I don't care who you are or what you did to end up in here. Today, you're on my time. There will be no fighting, no playing around, and no sleeping. You will remain in this room until five o'clock unless I tell you otherwise. Is that understood?"

I waited for any sign of protests, anything from my detention mates. But they just sat there like lumps on a log. I figured if I was going to be stuck here all day, I might as well make it interesting.

"Sir," I asked, raising my hand but not waiting for an answer. I could feel everyone's eyes turn in my direction as I continued, "What if we have to use the bathroom?"

You could hear the whoosh as everyone turned back to face Raditch who looked more than slightly annoyed, "Then I suggest you hold it, Jason."

"Sir," I heard a tiny voice ask from across the room. I looked over to see the redhead with her hand in the air.

"Yes, Ms. Nash?" Raditch asked, placing his hands on his hips to emphasize his annoyance.

The redhead continued, "I have an incredibly weak bladder. My doctor would definitely have a problem with me holding it for eight hours."

I smirked, thankful that not everyone in the room was completely worthless. Maybe the day wouldn't turn out to be such a waste after all. I studied the girl for any sign that she was lying but if she was I couldn't tell.

"Fine, you can use the bathroom across the hall, one at a time. If I see any of you roaming the halls, you'll spend every Saturday for the rest of the year in here with me." Raditch threatened. "Now, I'll be in my office, right down the hall. Do not make me come back in here."

Once Raditch disappeared out the door I counted to fifteen. When I was sure he was gone I cleared my throat and asked, "So what did you losers do to get in here?"

"That's really none of your business, now is it?" Hazel replied crossing her arms across her chest and shooting me a dirty look.

"Aww, come on princess, let me in on the big secret. Did you skip class to pick up Paige's laundry? Did you get caught licking her boots?" I continued tauntingly.

"Why don't you leave her alone?" Jimmy suggested defensively.

I laughed before continuing, "What's wrong, Sporto? Did I hurt your girlfriend's feelings?"

"I'm not his girlfriend," Hazel shot back. Her irritation was starting to show and I had to admit I was enjoying it.

I turned my attention to the geek, "What about you? You're not exactly the detention type."

"What about you?" Ellie asked, drawing my attention away from the geek.

"Let me guess," Hazel said with a smirk. "You stole something that didn't belong to you?"

"Close. Actually, I told Raditch to go to hell. Got me four weeks." I answered with a shrug of my shoulders and a sly smile.

"And you're proud of that?" Ellie asked, her green eyes shining with disgust.

"A little. He shouldn't have brought the police in to search my car." I replied a little defensively.

"Maybe if you hadn't stolen school equipment, he wouldn't have." The geek piped up.

I turned my attention back towards him as anger began to boil up, "Did they find a DVD player? No. You want to know why? Because contrary to popular belief, I'm not a complete idiot."

"Could have fooled me." The redhead muttered under her breath.

"Aww, Red. I'm hurt." I replied with a glare. "And here I thought we had something special."

She rolled her eyes before shooting back, "In your dreams."

"Don't flatter yourself." I replied. Then turning my attention back to Toby continued, "Now, where were we? Oh yeah, the geek was about to tell us why he's here."

"The geek has a name. And he doesn't have to answer your questions." Jimmy said defensively.

I turned to glare at Sporto. He was starting to piss me off with his high and mighty act. But before I could say anything Toby interrupted with, "Jimmy and I got caught hacking into the school's computer to change his grades."

I had to keep my jaw from hitting the floor. I knew he was a computer geek, but hacking into the school's system took some balls and quite frankly I didn't think Toby Isaacs had any. I let out a low whistle before replying, "Score one for the geek. I guess Sporto isn't as smart as he likes to think he is."

"What is your problem?" Jimmy asked, his voice rising in volume.

"My problem, Sporto, is you. And I have the perfect way to solve it." I said, tossing my bookbag over my shoulder and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" The redhead asked.

"I swear, if I have to spend next Saturday in here because of you…" Hazel started.

I quickly interrupted, "You'll what, nag me to death? Look, if you losers want to spend all day cooped up in here be my guest. I on the other hand need a little fresh air."

"Raditch said we had to stay in here." Toby added.

"Ohh, Raditch said. Who gives a f***. I'll be back before he even knows I'm gone." I replied.

With that I peeked out the door to make sure the cost was clear then pushed my way out into the hall. I was halfway down the hall when I heard soft footsteps behind me. I ducked into a doorway waiting for the figure to pass. I saw a flash of red and realized it wasn't Raditch. It was Ellie. I stepped out behind her and said, "Boo."

She jumped about ten feet in the air and let out a screech. It took everything I had not to double over in laughter as she shot me an evil look and smacked me on the shoulder.

"That wasn't funny!" she hissed, picking up the bookbag she'd dropped on the floor.

"It was a little funny." I assured her then with a curious glance asked, "What are you doing following me around anyway?"

"Who said I was following you?" she replied.

Just then, a noise caught my attention. Up ahead I could hear some one whistling. It was getting louder as the person got closer. I frantically scanned the hall looking for a place to hide as Raditch headed towards us. I swung open the janitor's closet and grabbed Ellie's arm, pulling her inside just as Raditch rounded the corner.

"What the…" she started but I quickly placed my hand over her mouth. When we could no longer hear the tune Raditch was whistling, she bit me.

"Ouch!" I cried out, jerking my hand away from her. "Geez! I guess Amy was right! You ARE a freaking vampire. Did you want to get caught by Raditch?"

"No, but hanging out in a broom closet with you isn't exactly a thrill either." She shot back.

"No offense but being in here with you isn't my idea of a great time either," I replied, making my way through the dark to the door. I gripped the door handle and turned it but the door didn't open. I tried again and it still didn't open. I laughed, "Um, we've got a small problem."

"What now?" she asked and I could hear a twinge of annoyance in her voice.

"The door, it won't open." I replied, running my hand a long the wall to try and find the light switch. My fingers hit it and I flipped the light on blinding both of us for a few seconds.

"Don't be a jerk, Jay. Open the door." Ellie replied, once we'd adjusted to the light. She rushed over and tried the door herself. It still didn't open. If looks could kill, I would have dropped dead right there as she turned her eyes on me and spat out, "You did this on purpose didn't you?!?"

"Right. Because I have nothing better to do then hang out in the janitor's closet with a blood thirsty vampire." I spit back sarcastically.

"Ugh, why are you such a jerk all the time?" she cried out.

"Because I can be." I replied flatly, as I began to search the shelves and drawers for a key. "Why don't you stop your b****ing and help me find a key."

"Because it would be a waste of time, moron. The door locks from the outside." She replied slumping down on a crate in the corner. "I should have stayed in the cafeteria."

"If you've got a better idea, Red, I'd love to hear it." I replied in irritation as I sat down on an overturned bucket across from her.

"Wait until someone walks by then yell for help?" she suggested.

"And if it's Raditch?" I asked.

She sighed leaning back against the wall. My attention was drawn to the rubber bands she was plucking around her wrist. It was annoying, the snap, snap, snap of rubber against skin.

"Do you mind?" I asked reaching into my pocket. My hand hit something hard and I pulled it out, my cell phone. I flipped the phone up to find I had no service in the tiny closet. I muttered a couple of curses before putting it back in my pocket.

"No service?" Ellie asked.

"Nope," I replied simply.

"This sucks," she started. "What do you say we call a truce, at least until we get out of here?"

"Fine," I agreed, leaning back and nearly tipping the bucket over. She laughed and I laughed, what else was there to do?

It seemed like forever until we heard footsteps on the other side of the door. I held my breath, hoping it wasn't Raditch on the other side as Ellie rushed to the door and began beating on it. The door swung open and revealed Toby on the other side.

"I don't even want to know what the two of you were doing in there." Toby said with a little laugh.

I pushed the geek out of the way as I made my way into the hall, followed by Ellie. She swatted Toby on the arm and said, "Don't be a perv."

That's when we heard it the sound of loafers on linoleum. We all exchanged glances before make a mad dash back to the cafeteria. We slammed through the doors and rushed to our seats trying to catch our breath. Hazel and Jimmy shot us confused glances until the door opened and Raditch walked in.

"Alright, guys. That's thirty for lunch." Raditch said before heading back out of the room.

The second Raditch disappeared, the entire cafeteria erupted in laughter. I figured maybe the day wasn't going to be as bad as I had originally thought.


End file.
